


Operation Beifong

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gay, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Wuko, fuck trump, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Prince Wu/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Mom stuff

Lin was making sure the air bender kids don’t die, that was basically her job unless you want to call it baby sitting. Korra, Asami, and Mako needed to talk to Tenzin but they just got Lin since she was the baby sitter. Mako knocks on the front door. Lin answers “what do you want?” Korra says “we were hoping to speak to Tenzin?” Lin replies in a blunt tone “he’s not here but If it’s something Tenzin needs to know as Chief of police I should know too.” Mako hands Lin a defused bomb and says “we found this in your office.” Lin looks shocked while taking it from Makos hand “someone has it out for me.” Lin hands the defused bomb back to Mako and says “take this back to station keep it in a separate room. After you do that it’s time to start investigating.” Mako says “as you wish Chief.” And he walks off. Korra, Bolin and Asami stay. Lin says “now what purpose does the avatar serve interrupting me?” Korra says “I thought we could start discussing this case?” Lin says in her usual straightforward blunt tone “now is not the time Korra.” Asami says while stepping forward “Chief not to go against your orders but if someone has it out for you every time is the right time.” Bolin says “yeah Asami is right because what if you’re here baby sitting the air bender kids in then some weird creepy villain guy comes down from the sky...” he starts to imitate another voice “..all like ‘I will take your bending!’ I mean that stuff is scary.” Lin says “no need to remind me of what happened a  
few years ago.” Lin blinked and saw a flashback of Amon taking her bending. She flinched while kind of putting her arm over head as if to protect herself. Korra tries to put her hand on Lin’s shoulder “Chief are you Ok-“ Lin Swats Korras hand away and says “I’m fine! Just come inside I don’t care.” They sits down while Korra and Asami try to keep the kids under control, Jinora was was reading in a corner. Korra says “I think it could’ve been the Red Lotas.” Asami says “I guess it could be possible.” Mako says “no it doesn’t add up Zaheer would never go for a such a direct attack.” Bolin says “unless that’s what he wants us to think!” Lin says “that’s not Zaheers style. He loves manipulating people into getting what he wants which means he would have captured someone close to one of us in order for Korra to hand herself over.” Asami says “and who did he kidnap last time?” Lin sounds concerned “Bumi and Kya.” Kya had her own place in Republic city by now so Lin drove everyone down there to check on her. Lin knocked on Kyas door and Kya answered. Kya says “Chief.” Lin says “Kya.” After a serious moment they both laugh and hug each other for just a little bit to long with Lin putting hand on the back of Kyas head and Kya putting her hand on Lin’s waist. Lin says while letting go of her “just making sure you’re okay...” Lin tucks her own hair behind her ear “...nothing special.” Kya says while pulling Lin in a little closer “every visit you give me is special silly.” Lin coughs and tilts her head in the direction of Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Kya quickly let’s go of Lin and says “as you were Chief Beifong.” And closes her door. On their way to Bumi’s place Mako says “so looks like Kya has a thing for you.” Lin swerves the car a little bit on accident and says “w-what where did you get that from?!” Bolin shouts as Lin loses her focus on driving “TREE!” Lin gets back in her lane and Makos says “well you’re never that affectionate towards anyone so yeah.” Korra says “just be glad im not driving.”  
A few minutes later they find Bumi on his porch knitting with Bum-Jun. Lin rolls down the window and says “are you alive?” Bumi replies “I think so.” Lin says “good.” And they drive off. Bolin says “that was quick.” Lin says “I don’t have time for him.” Korra says “but you seemed to have time for Kya.” Lin screeches “shut up!”


	2. “Zaheer loves manipulating people into getting what he wants.”

at the air temple. Lin was waiting for Tenzin to get home so she could go home, she was waiting in the dining room and Mako came in. Lin says “leave me be.” Mako says “Chief I wanted to formally ask you, are you dating Kya?” Lin motions Mako to sit dow and says “sit down kid.” Mako sits next to her and says “yeah?” Lin says “Oh this is gonna be a kicker for you, I’m not dating Kya...” Mako says “well that’s honestly surprising.” Lin says “...you didn’t let me finish. I’m not dating her, I’m married to her.” Mako blinks twice as if taking a double take. Lin says “don’t get your spiky hair in a twist, all of Republic City knows-“ Mako cuts her off “Well I don’t-“ Lin says “I brag about her all the damn time at the station surprised you never noticed. Anyway don’t you have a job to do?” Mako gets up and says “right.” Lin says “or a few years ago you would say a prince to do.” Mako slowly turns around and says “how did you know?” Lin stands up and says “you seemed to have forgotten about my seismic sense.” Mako just stands there. Lin says “hey we’re both gay and not in touch with our feelings.” Mako says “well I’m bi.” Lin says “good to know.” Tenzin storms in the room and Lin says “since when did you get here?” Tenzin says “there’s no time to explain someone just started bombing city!” Lin runs out the door followed by Mako, Korra and Asami. They watched the city go up in flames. Korra yells “the spirit portal!” Lin says “Korra I know! What I need to do is take out some of those air ships.” Mako says “can you do that on your own?!” Lin says “I don’t know.” Lin turns to Tenzin and says “I need to borrow Oogi.” Tenzin says “Lin you can’t save everyone all the time!” An air ship drops a little closer to the ground and Lin says “oh yes I can.” And she extends her cable and latches on to a rope from the air ship and brings herself in. Immediately she’s met by chi blockers. They try to sweep the ground to get her to fall but she dodges. She swings her cable at them and knocks a few off the air ship. After some more fights she’s surrounded by... equalists. She tried to metal bend the ship but it was solid platinum. Out rises Amon Lin backs up a little bit. Amon says “so we meet again Chief Beifong.” Lin says “how are you alive?!” Amon says “I have my ways.” Someone electrocutes her and she falls to the ground. Long story short she was captured. After the battle everyone regrouped at the spirit portal. Asami says “uh, where’s Lin?”


	3. We can fix that.

Everyone exchanges looks. Kya starts crying. Mako says while everyone sits down on the ground “let’s think, those were equalist air ships we saw Amon capture Lin from the ground somehow he was alive.” Tenzin says “do you remember when Zaheer captured the air benders and black mailed us into giving him Korra?” Mako says “that must be why they took Lin.” Zuko out of nowhere came running up to them. Kya stands up and in an excited tone says “Zuko!” Tenzin says in the same tone as Kya “Zuko!” Mako says “uh Fire Lord Zuko?” Zuko says “I’m to late aren’t I?” Korra says “if by that you mean they took Lin already to get to us then yes.”  
Meanwhile...  
They forced Lin on her knees and put her in shackles. Amon kneels down and looks at her “so though until you’re challenged.” Lin growls. She hears footsteps and sees Zaheer. She says “oh I should’ve known it was you, only someone so cruel and heartless would need to capture me, an asset to the team because there’s no possible way you could take Korra any other way.” Zaheer says “I advise you not be so bold Chief Beifong. you’re a high ranking officer. would be such a shame if we couldn’t return you alive.” She tries to take a swing at him but is quickly reminded she was shackled by the tugging on her wrist.


	4. They said confidently

Zuko where did you come from?!” Mako said. Zuko says “I flew in from the fire nation, our radio was sabotaged so I was hoping Izumi and I could get here before it was too late.” Kya starts pacing. Izumi says “she’s probably on her way to a prison I’m guessing up east.” Korra says “why do you think up east?” Izumi and Mako say at the same time “because that’s where Gazans old prison is in the middle of the ocean.” Kya says “well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” She starts to walk off and Zuko yells her name “Kya! We need a plan you can’t rush into everything like your uncle!”Kya says “I know what I’m doing.” Asami grabs Kya by the wrist and and says “don’t even think about taking one more step. You’re not thinking clearly, if we’re gonna save her we need to be smart about this.” Kya says “Asami that’s my wife.” Korra and Bolin glance at each other and say “since when?” Asami let’s go of Kya turns around and says “you guys didn’t know?” Korra days while putting her hands on her hips “uh no one told me.” Mako didn’t look fazed and Korra turned to him says “you knew before me?” Zuko steps forward and says “they’ve been together since before you four were born. Now let it go.” Kya says “fine what’s the plan?” Izumi says “I say we cut him off before he gets there.”


	5. Gadgets and Tricks

“Where are you taking me?!” Lin said while trying to bust out of her shackles. No one answered her. At the front of the air ship Zaheer and Amon were looking out the window together. Zaheer says “they’ll be expecting us.” Amon says “more than likely yes, which is just what we’ll need.” Lin starts to make a fuss even more and she says “what are you going to do to me?! If you hurt Korra, my wife or anyone I’ll-“ Zaheer cuts her off and says “you’ll what? Use your power to imprison me again? Perhaps you’ll even kill me.” Amon walks closer to her and says “one mistake we commonly make is leaving people unharmed, so in order to get Korra handed to us on a silver platter we’ll have to make sure you at least can’t stand on your own.” Lin looks mortified but quickly her expression changes to a smirk and she giggles a little bit. Amon says “what’s so funny?” He looks to her left hand and sees one of the shackles undone Amon says “h-how?” Lin says “I have my ways.” And undoes the other shackle with the key she stole from Amon. She tries to launch her cable at him and then says “dammit.” Amon says “yeah, what in your right mind made you think we wouldn’t take your cable?” Lin says “I surrender.” Amon says “I see that we’ve finally broke you.” Lin says “oh you haven’t I’m just biding my time.” Amon says “I’m sure you are.” And puts the shackles back on her. Lin felt so helpless she was always the strong police chief her mom wanted her to be now she’s about to be exchanged for the avatar because she couldn’t defend herself. That’s when she started coming to terms with the fact she’s getting older.


	6. I thought Toph was the best earth bender?

Zaheer goes up to Lin and says “we’re almost there. Its seems to be I’ve forgot to put you on the verge of death.” Lin’s hands turn into fists. Zaheer calls in two chi blockers and says “do what you want to her.” And he walks out of the room. One went up behind her and hit her in the back of her head with their baton. Lin went unconscious and they figured that was enough but they went ahead and dislocated her shoulder. Zaheer tosses Lin in a platinum box and they landed on the water. Zaheer shouts while they wheel out the box, “Zuko! It’s been so long.” Zuko shouts back “hand her over!” Zaheer says “give us Korra first.” Korra says “I have no other choice.” Tenzin says “yes you do Korra.” Korra says “she’ll die if I don’t.” Izumi says “Korra be smart about this.” Korra says “I will.” Korra shouts to Zaheer “alright! Take me! But leave the Chief alive!” A few minutes later as Korra got onto the air ship before anyone had a chance to go get Lin out of that box he pushed the heavy platinum box in the ocean. Kya screams “Lin!” And dives in the water. Lin woke up to her sinking in metal box. Kya grabbed the top of the box and kept trying to swim up but the box was weighing her down. Lin shouts while the water rushes in “Kya go!” Kya says “no! You’ll die if I do!” Lin says “and I’ll die if you don’t! Please I love you go!” Kya reluctantly let’s go of the box and swims back up. Lin went over how she was taught to metal bend and she thought to herself “focus on the fine elements of earth in the metal” then she tried to bend the platinum box and made a dent. She painfully but quickly popped her shoulder back into place and kept bending. Soon enough she made a hole big enough for to swim out of. She said to herself “Lin you rule.” And she swam as fast she could.  
Kya was crying while Zuko was crying with her. Tenzin was thinking about how he’ll have to call Suyin and tell her the news. Mako shouts at everyone “pull it together! We have an avatar to save!” Kya stands up and yells at him “how could you say that?!” Bolin says “Kya!” Kya and Mako continue arguing. Bolin says slightly louder “Kya!” And Kya keeps arguing Bolin shouts “Kya! Look!” He points to the water and there’s Lin’s hand waving above the surface. The hand started to drift back under the water and Zuko jumps in the water and pulls her up to the surface. Zuko pulls her up and in order to keep her head above the water he rested her head on his chest and back paddled to the ship. Kya uses her water bending to get Lin out of the water and Izumi helps Zuko back on the ship. Kya bends the water out of Lin’s lungs she sat up and started coughing. Zuko says “are you okay?” Lin replies “where’s Korra?!” Zuko says “Amon got her.” Asami says “Chief you need to stay here.” Lin says “I’m not hiding from Zaheer I can face him!” Zuko says “Lin you’re not hiding from anyone.” Lin stands up and says “who’s going to metal bend our way into where ever Korras being held?” Kya says “that reminds me, how did you get out of that box?” Lin says “I bended it, what else would I have done?” Mako says “wait wasn’t that box platinum?” Lin says “I don’t have time to explain let’s go.”


	7. Master Of Manipulation

Korra says “I’m surprised you didn’t you chain me up, what’s the catch?” Zaheer says “the catch Avatar Korra, is that we want to teach you to be a better avatar.” Korra says “you could’ve just asked! You didn’t have to put the Chief’s life in danger!” Amon says “what we want to do is mold you into the avatar we want you to be.” Korra says “I’m taking shit from you.” Zaheer says “then I’m afraid we have no other choice.” They had another platinum box made just for Korra after they planned on killing the Chief. Zaheer forces Korra on her knees and holds her there firmly. Amon went up behind her, and took her bending again. Korra falls to the floor and they throw her in the box.   
A few minutes later   
Korra wakes up in the box and starts pounding on the sides screaming “let me out!” Amon says “will someone shut her up?!” Someone laughs from another room. Korra says to herself “it can’t be.” The person says “that won’t be necessary Amon.” The person starts to walk down the medium sized hallway “you see shutting up the avatar won’t be necessary let her scream, let her cry. In the end the city will be ours.” Korra shouts “Kuvaria!” Kuvaria says “what is it, Korra?” Korra says “how did you escape?!” Kuvaria says “it was simple really get Lin distracted and make sure she never noticed I was gone.” Korra says “they’re probably looking for me right now.” Kuvaria replies “and that’s supposed to be a threat?” Korra says “no you see it’s different this time, Lin can bend platinum.”Amon turns around and says “she’s bluffing! That’s impossible!” Zaheer says “they also thought that, that prison was going to hold me. Expect the unexpected.” Korra tried to bend some water anywhere she could find it then remembered, she was powerless.


	8. “I got you!”

They stood in a window frame on the top floor of Asami’s Office waiting for the air ship to get close enough. Opal flew in on her sky bison and landed along with Kai. Asami says “glad you two could make it.” Kai says “what’s the plan?” Mako says “with her cable Beifong is going to launch a few of us up there and Tenzin, you, and Opal will fly up there.” The air ship passed them Lin says “you kids ready?” Asami says “as ready as I’ll ever be.” She wraps her cable around Mako, Bolin, and Asami, she runs a little bit to get momentum and jumps out the window and swings them up on to the air ship. She falls a lot it then digs her blade into the side of a building to keep herself from falling. 

Kuvaria hears something land on the roof. She climbs on the roof and finds Mako and Asami. Asami says “Kuvaria, should’ve guessed.” Mako says “hand over Korra.” Kuvaria says “now why would I do that?” Asami says “because if you don’t I’ll knock you off the side of this air ship and let Lin deal with you.” Kuvaria doesn’t attack or say anything so Mako fire bends at her. She ever so easily dodged it. Asami tried to go around her and electrocute her but Kuvaria grabbed her wrist as it was about to hit her. Asami says “you wouldn’t dare.” Kuvaria says “oh yes I would.” And throws Asami off the air ship. Asami yells “Lin!” Lin looks up and sees Asami falling. Lin still being on the side of the building reached her cable out and it wrapped around Asami’s waist. Asami says “thanks Chief.” Lin says “don’t mention it kid.” Lin looks down and sees Jinora on the ground. Lin says “hey Jinora, I need some help.” Jinora says “got it! Just let go I got you!” Somehow hearing the words “I got you!” Meant everything to Lin and she didn’t know why. Lin let go and Jinora cushioned Lin and Asami’s fall with her air bending. Kya was there waiting for them. Kya hugs Lin and says “are you okay?” Lin says “yeah I’m fine.”


End file.
